five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 January 2016
12:12 Hello 12:13 hoi 12:17 oh 12:17 ? 12:19 Hello 12:19 I'm fucking done with my computer. 12:19 Hoi 12:19 Tuparman 12:19 ...I was here 12:19 the whole time 12:19 I didn't even leave the chat 12:20 Green just entered 12:20 at least on my screen 12:23 Hello 12:23 hoi 12:26 hi 12:26 https://i.gyazo.com/aa1d93cfddb3c8bc805a9e106a1d2bbe.png pretty sexy roight? 12:28 mhm 12:28 sooooo sexy 12:28 10/10 wood bang agin 12:28 hey crit 12:28 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0pPVk1ZtG4W 12:28 o boy 12:29 lol 12:31 hoi 12:31 Guys 12:31 welp i can say this 12:31 i beat all the fnaf games 12:32 IT WAS IN THAT MOMENT 12:32 DRAGO REALIZED 12:32 NOBODY CARED (KAPPA) 12:32 jk 12:32 Who knows that Undertale music vid 12:32 Nice hob dude 12:32 *JOB 12:32 undertales dead to me now tbh 12:32 Drop Pop Candy? 12:33 @dRAGO 12:33 So u dun play it anymore? 12:33 nah i don't 12:33 FNaF world just has so much more to do XD 12:33 GIFT ME IT DEN (I has no idea either ot put kappa or not cuz I am being half serious and half joking lmao) 12:34 don't has a copy 12:34 fuck 12:34 lol 12:36 i didn't knew you had to buy another copy of the game in order to gift it 12:36 yeah you do have to 12:36 but i like got my .exe from a mediafire link my friend gave me 12:36 so i dont have like the map etc. 12:37 k? 12:42 I wonder why Scott didn't make FNAF World free 12:55 ded 12:56 Hello 12:56 Hi 12:59 HI 12:59 OH MY GOD MY LUNGS 12:59 "I still love you, and I always will but... the controller vibrates more..." 12:59 "He touches me in places I've never been touched before. My disc tray goes mad for him." 12:59 01:00 ... 06:54 okay? 06:55 basically this design is so fucked 06:56 lol 06:57 I'll also fully rig it so the beauty of fucked up movement can be seen 06:57 oh? 06:57 I'm thinking to give it a bit of a mobile design (giant legs and shit) 06:58 okay 06:59 Just two really small-ass legs 06:59 though I probably have to adjust my IK rigging to get a more spooky effect (I suck at IK rigging) 07:00 rigging in general is a pain in the ass 03:51 ded 03:59 Ohhh mike 03:59 Remember you wanted to kick me earlier? 03:59 Well do it now. 04:00 k 04:36 i have offically woken up and shit 04:37 time for my daily ass routine 04:37 oh yeah i forgot 04:37 aSS 04:38 k 04:38 lol 04:40 also i think ive made something good 04:40 when i realize its not playable 04:40 its just a menu 04:41 k 04:53 welp 04:53 time to make a offical announcement that OENAMLG's is cancelled on my youtube channel 04:58 https://youtu.be/OfhN9JiDZaM 04:59 Oh? 04:59 Yep its cancelled 04:59 and I offically revealed me face 05:06 hillo snoo 05:07 hi. 05:10 welcum 2 a sumwut deed chut 05:10 i was hella sick yesterday 05:10 often sneezing, lots of coughing, sore throat, headache, little bit of a stomachache. 05:10 but i feel better. 05:11 dats sed but glad ur feeling buttor 05:16 (Hugs Snow) 05:17 hi 05:17 Hi 05:17 ...? 05:17 that isn't me 05:17 I wonder who it is 05:17 ... 05:18 wait... 05:18 so now there's two Mikes? 05:18 ... 05:18 iduno 05:18 sp00ky 05:19 I don't think he knows how to type stuff 05:19 so mike 05:19 you watch m3rk? 05:19 ye 05:19 what? 05:20 oh 05:20 h4z ene1 even b33n curious on who i look like? 05:20 * Snowflake champion is back 05:21 (Hugs Snow) 05:21 if u've been curious, heres a face reveal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfhN9JiDZaM 05:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32c-A1GM-IE&t=1m09s 05:24 home slice bread alice dawg 05:24 slice* 05:25 * Snowflake champion sees that she was hugged 05:25 Hi 05:27 rip i guess 05:27 hi Snow 05:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfhN9JiDZaM 05:29 mike 05:29 kick me now 05:29 you wanted to yesterday 05:29 guys 05:29 True 05:29 what's this thing on my wall 05:29 the thing you said 05:29 aren't even kickable 05:29 -_- 05:29 oh 05:30 You were just talking about dong like a immature person 05:30 it looks like 2 sad faces in a white rectangle 05:30 huh, i'm going to kiss it 05:31 brb 05:31 dongs 05:31 inhale 05:36 jk lolol u fell 4 it 05:36 damn i'm bored 05:44 I think chat is ded 05:44 ded ch- 05:44 *HEAVY INHALE* 05:44 excuse me bruh, i was going to say it 05:48 KOKZ 05:48 KumKwatKlan 06:08 chat is ded 06:10 u g0t dat rite 06:18 SWAAAAAAAAAAAAG 06:25 k 06:25 chat is ded 06:36 ... 06:36 I feel like something big is happening, and I'm the only one that's not at it 06:44 Holy shit 06:44 I just realized something 06:44 Crit forgot the dials on his Mettaton model 06:45 back 06:45 (Hugs Snow tightly) 06:45 * Snowflake champion is hugged 06:46 wha t 06:55 So I decided to watch CavemanFilm's FNAF World video 06:55 k 06:55 He didn't like it. 06:56 I saw it 06:56 You know what I'm noticing? 06:57 Starting with FNAF 2, Scott has released games way earlier than their release dates. 06:57 Some state that ruins the game, as it could've been rushed. 06:57 yup 06:57 Scott said he's going to "fix" FNaF world 06:57 cuz of the glitches and shit 06:58 don't get mad at me for saying it. 06:58 but I think Pilgrim's Progress is better. 06:59 ey 07:00 And another flaw I notice 07:01 For FNAF 3, FNAF 4, and FNAF World, there were only Teaser Trailers 07:01 as the game gets released without the Trailer Trailers, the Teaser Trailers take that spot 07:04 Hi 07:04 Aw crap, I have to go to a buffet. Bye. 07:04 bye 07:05 ded 07:27 aSS 07:30 j 07:48 hello 07:49 hi 07:50 (Test) 07:50 hello 07:50 * ThePaupepa hugs to Mr.Cowhat. :3 07:51 Mike. I had a moment 07:52 ? 07:52 It's like, you just stop and realize that right now, there are over 8 billion people in the world, and your like: "I wonder if some guy in Asia is scratching his balls right now" 07:53 ...I'm a very weird person 07:53 k 07:57 Chat is somenthing. 08:00 Brb 08:00 k 08:00 Hi 08:01 Uhhhh..... 08:01 deed 08:01 :D 08:01 Hi Pau! 08:02 Hi PTLD!! 08:03 Chat 08:03 is 08:03 a thing 08:03 I think. 08:03 Yeah,is a thing. 08:05 n 08:18 2spooky100me 08:18 aaaaaa 08:19 bbbbbb 08:19 Hi 08:20 Hai 08:20 hi 08:21 Chat 08:21 is 08:22 ass 08:22 Yeah,ass xD 08:28 ASS 08:28 ASSSSSSSS 08:28 SO MUCH ASSSS 08:29 :X 08:30 AAAAA 08:30 SSSSSS 08:36 Hi 08:22 ass 08:22 Yeah,ass xD 08:28 ASS 08:28 ASSSSSSSS 08:28 SO MUCH ASSSS 08:29 :X 08:30 AAAAA 08:30 SSSSSS 08:36 Hi 09:26 Hello. 09:31 Hi 2016 01 24